


幼犬乌托邦

by xingyun6



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingyun6/pseuds/xingyun6
Summary: 无黄无爱之作
Kudos: 2





	幼犬乌托邦

郑棋元有时捻去对方的发尾一二厘米，徐均朔活脱像个小孩，一颗荒凉的水球。只会学着样子蹲下来给郑棋元口交。他舌头吞吐青涩，穿麦色棉袄一路不扣，里面大格子白色衬衫，像曼斯油画里集中营悲凉小孩，带着自己从子宫出生就对抚摸的依恋，对性爱的无法割舍，徐均朔像小狗睁着湿眼睛说:哥，哥哥，老师，老师。拜托好吗?

那他是多缺爱，徐均朔是多少极度恐慌的仙奴独自传诵爱之教。他自卑而裂的心没有登对爱，他只有跪下口交，头摆在对方大腿，陌生僵硬的买惨撒娇。郑棋元摸着他软后颈肉，睫毛下垂如上天施舍的神父，他说朔朔，想要就要学会叫，喜欢人就要去说爱，怎么可以装哑巴呢?徐均朔哭着悲惨，装有化学药剂的水银体温计炸裂一样，怎可以上面下面流出这么多水来——他可悲的性疾病，他对色情乌托邦，他的性癖的望梅止渴。徐均朔好想反抗:不是的，我不要，我不要，只是我有病而已呀。但是郑棋元人前温润，但为什么对徐均朔独有恐怖之施暴癖?徐均朔的肌肤冷白，手指敷上全身通红，他抖动时心裂三千瓣，要将生命所有的泪水都抖出来。他不肯说——老师请上我?请，请施暴我?像个狗婊子一样，只能对郑棋元流眼泪，射精，敞开大腿，说:对不起！像书中的有种做作业做错的感觉。

他们本该像永远不会相交的平行线，绕各自繁琐有规矩的公转。徐均朔，徐均朔?他好像是孩提时期委屈的腹痛，还没熟的苹果就被扔到下水道泡烂，他迢迢childhood之痛。他怎么会施舍郑棋元的矜持棉花里供养的手指，拂过自己被汗沾湿的发尾，往下，再往下如橘芷贯穿，黑海柔波的抚慰徐均朔难以启齿的性癖疾病么?

但他看见郑棋元与他做爱有爱人风度，阴茎进入时会将徐均朔小腹顶出软烫的幅度。嘴唇敷在额头突然让他很想落泪，这种无法言语，徐均朔天生缺爱的寂寞，双手缠在郑棋元后颈，只能瞥见年长者的眼睫毛嘴唇吻过他时幅度，手指摩挲，靡靡如天神。徐均朔徒然有种被包养的错觉，说出口也太过于好笑。又徒然觉得悲凉 ，他好像只要帮忙拿房卡，给对方慢条斯理地解领带，沐浴时前点香薰，像上供祷告睨摩娅女神将自己脱下衣服，准备俸贡，与泡在与化学药水没差别的床角上。看见郑棋元一遍遍进入，出去，手指掐进徐均朔的腰窝，口齿热吻好像是一丛可见的温柔，那么徐均朔也只管看哥哥给自己治疗疾病，他性瘾如伪君子，他只要叫，喘，流眼泪，卑微求爱的发情宠物一样就好了。

郑棋元在想如此热烈，虚荣，又让人疼爱附上宝座的徐均朔怎还会有这种——这种驶向色情乌托邦的身躯。回忆那天他扳开自己的手腕，下颚骨又被折腾的嫌疑，可能已经自己手淫一次。徐均朔红着眼睛跪下来，跪在郑棋元两腿之间，像屈服的大型犬类，经过施虐的狗。眼睛发红湿漉漉地用舌头在他裤布料上舔，舌尖蔓延一块濡湿的漩涡，徐均朔边做边掉泪，生离死别一样强迫自己给郑棋元口交，舔，却无法说出:哥哥，老师，郑……郑棋元，你可以帮我一下吗?一次，一次就行。一定要把自己当成性的哑巴，他的自尊和自卑一样狂涨，他的身体却想妓女淌水，嚎叫说:请插进来。郑棋元徒然只觉得很可悲，徐均朔是没有打磨过的，珍贵的不知名宝石，身体是撕裂的两性身躯，仿佛有假子宫，塑料胎盘一样渴望性，滥交，强奸。

他该爱他的，像爱继母的弟弟，眼神总有卑微躲闪，像爱匍匐的狗，手指招摇就会过来。但郑棋元看见对方紧张时吞咽两字，手指关节都泛白，他眼里有泪，嘴角颤抖。他发情起来像瘸脚的母狗，抓住他的手指，喉头哽咽，他说阿哥:拜托，拜托，他说拜托，拜托，嘴唇靠近，身体相融，徐均朔欲痛欲绝，那些因死别未能消耗的情欲，到来世再烧的眼神，都把郑棋元推进黑色纠缠，痛苦绝伦的深渊，并不是施舍，只要的强暴，满足隔岸自身负面灵魂，他心脏深处最浓厚的脏。不用爱，只要虐待一般的做爱，做爱亦可，他撕裂徐均朔的脸皮亦可。

徐均朔每次被侵入身体，五脏六腑都会呕吐，手指捂住腹部，小女生经痛一样，像抱住自己多余不会生育的子宫，根本抛弃他在外面的样子。快感来的很快，从尾椎骨冲到头顶救久久挥之不去，一种无与伦比的美丽又从头醉落去下体。他看见郑棋元的手指，指纹，一遍遍擦徐均朔的眼泪，好像告诉自己:这哪是一个人的疾病，这是全世界的疾病，郑棋元不爱你，他只是帮你呀，你怎么这么多虑呢?这是全世界爱之通奸，将不爱的彼此送往隐秘的色情乌托邦。

他痛得流眼泪。他近乎无情无义觉得郑棋元不是恋人，他该是主人。徐均朔只是一头发情的小犬，翘起尾巴对郑棋元喊着所谓畸形恋——他的性瘾阴茎恋。

只是他不爱他。


End file.
